Through A Mirror Darkly
by Krypto's bone
Summary: Alex takes solo command of the DEO while her boss is away on assignment with the JLA. After receiving intel from STAR labs she finds herself in Antarctica and at the crash site of a mysterious alien ship. "…As with most great winters…it was preceded by a great fall. Through a mirror darkly."
1. Chapter 1

_"The ship pulled in without a sound_

 _The faithful captain long since cold_

 _He kept his log 'til the bloody end_

 _Last entry read 'Rats in the hold_

 _My crew is dead—I fear the plague"_

* * *

 **C** old…bleak…desolate—Antarctica…and the wind… god the wind….

Alex took out her binoculars and scanned the horizon. The same gradient white met her gaze in every direction. White dunes of crippling ice….

…Agent Danvers?

Yep…

… Director Henshaw is on the line.

Why do they always have to crash in the damn ice and snow….

Mam?

…Never mind—just talking to myself, Captain. Let's go.

The Humvee Rover was just over the ridge. By the time Alex and her Coast Guard Captain escort reached the top, both sky and snow had turned a sunset reddish-pink. Dark clouds were quickly amassing on the horizon. A storm was coming.

The Captain opened the Rover door letting Alex in to talk privately with her superior. Soon as she was inside she pulled her gloves off, blew into her hands to warm, then grabbed the satphone off the dash.

…How's McMurdo Station treating you? Henshaws's voice crackled and popped with static in her ears.

Coldly.

Funny.

And how's the JLA treating you?

I'm starting to appreciate the Sartre line— _hell is other people_.

 _That_ bad?

Have you ever shared quarters with the Flash?

Okay, point taken.

Speaking of which, how's that intel from _STAR_ Labs paying off?

There's one more place, but there's very little daylight left. Also Concordia and McMurdo are both on hurricane watch.

Lucky you.

 _Lucky me._

Be careful, Alex.

You got it, boss.

Alex opened the _Rover_ door— Captain McReady had the Red up to his lips and was taking a long drag.

Smok'em if ya gott'em. Right, Cap?

Nasty habit. Sorry, mam.

You really have to stop calling me _mam_ if you want to continue being my escort. It makes me feel a helluva lot older than I am.

Captain McReady dropped the half smoked butt in the snow and squashed it with his boot.

What… should I call you, Agent Danvers?

How about Alex? Just Alex.

Okay, Alex. Where to now?

Well that all depends on how much gas is left in the Rover, and how quickly, you think you can get us back to base before that storm hits us. So I guess the real question is… are you feeling adventurous, Captain?

Call me McReady.

* * *

 **Darkness had descended** … and the Rover's instruments were already clocking the winds at 50 miles per hour by the time they reached Alex's next group of GPS coordinates. The sprawl of the open tundra soon closed in around them in the form of icy red canyon walls.

We must be nearing Blood Falls….

Yep.

Alex nodded; immersed in her laptop. Satellite images and 3D topographic maps of the area crowded the computer screen

So, what type of crash site are we exactly looking for here, Alex?

A couple of days ago we were notified that we might be getting a visit…

A visit… _from where_?

Alex looked over at McReady awash in the blue light from the dashboard panel.

She smiled momentarily—they probably looked like a couple of Smurfs in paramilitary gear from outside the Rover. She was becoming giddy. The cold was fatiguing even with the heat pumping through from the vehicle's advanced climate control system.

 _Space_.

So, _aliens_ ….

Not really sure. Strange signals and a consistent trajectory could mean anything from a meteorite to space junk to a downed satellite.

But it was enough to peak the curiosity of both STAR labs and the DEO?

Were you listening in on my _private_ conversation, Mr. McReady?

Well, mam, as Chuck Barry once sang— _you never can tell_ ….

Wait stop— McReady!

McReady hit the breaks. The caterpillar tracks locked on the Rover causing the vehicle to come to a quick halt.

 _What is it?_

The canyon suddenly fell apart and away from them into darkness.

In all the topography maps I looked at of the area… I never noticed a valley like that before.

McReady hit the high beams on the Rover—it didn't make much of a difference.

I think we're on foot from here.

I'll grab the gear.

Yeah.

Alex was packing the gear in the back of the Rover when McReady came up behind her, reached over her head, and grabbed the Saiga-12 off the rack.

You never can tell.

Alex loaded a clip into a Glock 17 carbine. Nope, you really can't.

* * *

 **The ravine split away** into two possible directions. One was more of a steep incline that they could get the Rover down into the valley if need be. As they made their way down the narrower of the two passage ways they immediately spotted the craft, large and not of this world. It was probably the size of a football stadium, damaged with one side completely blown out and exposed to the elements.

How did that not make a peep entering our atmosphere? A ship that size should have been picked up by any number of arctic stations.

Alex pulled up her binoculars. _Nothing… no sign of life, not even a single evacuee…._

Maybe it didn't enter via the traditional route, Alex said to McReady.

McReady shot Alex a puzzled look.

One of the DEO's main jobs is dealing with extraterrestrial threats from an area called the Phantom Zone. A place of inter-dimensional space used by Kryptonians to imprison some of the worst criminals in the universe.

You're saying this ship may not even be from our reality?

Alex shrugged. Seems like the most reasonable explanation given the phenomenon.

 _Reasonable_ —has a very different meaning in your vocabulary, Alex.

I think we should enter through the damaged section as risky as that might be. Any other way in— we run a risk of setting off a possible security response.

You actually want to go in that thing?

It's my job, McReady. You're welcome to join me or wait in the Rover.

* * *

They continued down the ravine until they were on par with the damaged section of the ship. At a given altitude they probably looked like a couple of ants entering a cracked sugar bowl. Again, giddy.

McReady pulled the Saiga around to his chest. He insisted on entering the damaged hull first.

The ship didn't look particularly alien. Whomever the beings were that built it they must have been similar biologically to humans.

The damaged hull exposed a series of loading docks and cargo bays that were black and charred by fire—exposed to the elements they were now frosted over and partially covered in snow. Their UFO was becoming far less _U_ and more humanistic with every turn. The ship's tech however was definitely more advanced than anything Alex had encountered before, Kryptonian excluded.

McReady's flashlight beam struck an unspoiled bit of cargo.

What the hell do you make of that?

Alex followed the direction of the beam to an insignia that was branded on each cargo container—a blue W with a gray Y behind it. Wanye-Yutani Corporation… _Building a better tomorrow_.

Fuck me…. I should have known Wayne Tech would have built a monster like this. McReady said, brushing the frost off one of the containers.

Alex ran her hand over the insignia. _This can't be right…._

McReady's satphone suddenly sprang to life with static. McReady you there?

Yeah, what's up Ripley?

You got incoming… looks like a cat 3. Wherever you are—I'd highly suggest finding shelter asap.

 _Gotcha_ ….

Trusted man, Alex commented.

Better be, he's dating my sister.

* * *

 **A** lex sent McReady back to retrieve the Rover before the hurricane hit critical. He would drive it down the ravine and park it deep inside the massive ship's innumerable cargo holds. Once there he would then radio Alex who'd be off trying to locate the ship's flight computer. When McReady tried to protest her going off alone into possible hostile territory she went and pulled rank on him. _Tough little vixen._ He wanted to yank her into his arms and kiss her, but rather he gave her a simple nonchalant salute and went off to fetch the Rover.

Meanwhile— Alex, after forcing her way into a cargo bay office, was able to hack into one of the inboard computers. The ship was running on auxiliary power, and minimum life-support. She pulled up schematics and maps of each deck. The ship was indeed massive. 13 decks in all. She was happy she didn't need to scrounge around the entire ship after all.

The last order given was to abandon ship, but oddly, no reason as to why… Alex was dumbfounded. She knew Wayne Enterprises, and even given some of their historic advances in all things science, this tech was a hundred years ahead of anyone, again excluding Kryptonians.

And the _Yutani Corporation_ —who the hell were they? As a DEO agent, Alex had to keep up on the financial news just as well as any other—the corporate world was just as vulnerable to alien takeover as any other institution. She hadn't read or heard of any merger involving Wayne Enterprises. And when J'onn introduced her to Bruce at a JLA sponsored fundraiser—he didn't exactly strike her as the merging type.

She dug further into the ship's manifest and when she hacked into the auto navigational routing system— she felt all the air suddenly squeezed out of her lungs and into a singular bombshell _gasp_. This was not some interplanetary ship, but an… ' _M-Class starfreighter with intergalactic coordinates_ … _The USCSS Azuera…._ _CM-88B Mammoth…launched 2119.'_

 _What the hell_ ….

The ship's cargo manifest listed a mix of equipment used in mining and terraforming operations. Another enigma quickly surfaced in the ship's log—a section of the cargo hold had been barricaded by the crew before the order for abandoning ship was given. Alex picked up her satphone.

McReady, what's your _eta_?

Pulling in now… What's up?

Meet me at Dock 7.

Rodger on that.

Alex's closed her laptop and put it in her pack. She could now access the Azuera's mainframe from inside the warmth of the Rover. She looked at a photo on the office wall of a father (the cargo bay's foreman) and son smiling as sunlight streamed through the windows of the hold. Human. Somehow the photo didn't make the ship seem any less alien, or foreboding,.

Alex walked out of the cargo bay office and down the steps to the hold floor just as McReady was parking the Rover.

Grab your gun and follow me. McReady complied.

* * *

Alex and McReady walked the partial length of the cargo hold, some two hundred yards to the section of the ship that had been barricaded by the crew. A tapestry of metal had been hastily blow-torched across the doors of cargo hold 19. Unfortunately the makeshift fortification had all but fallen apart—most likely during the crash. Scraps of metal were scattered on the frosty floor. One of the quarter ton doors had gone off its track and fallen. It was wide open.

Keepin' in, or keepin' out, commented McReady.

Alex ejected the clip of her Glock and slapped it back in. She signaled to McReady that she'd take point. McReady didn't quibble and got behind her flank as they entered the darkness of the cavernous hold.

A few yards in they spotted the small spacecraft. Alex immediately knew the ship to be a Kryptonian Symbioship, the same vessel that had brought both Kara and her cousin to Earth.

McReady shined the Saiga's flashlight on the cockpit. There was a girl inside.

Alex's heart skipped a beat. _It can't be…._

McReady stepped in closer. Is that who I think it is?

Supergirl… _It's Supergirl_ ….

* * *

Not allowing **her heart to override** her head—Alex heeded to DEO protocol and didn't immediately spring Kara from stasis. _How could it even be Kara?_ She had spoken to her sister not but a day ago. Whoever the person was in the Symbioship—she wasn't her sister. She wasn't _her_ Kara. The life-sustaining tech aboard would keep whoever she was alive indefinitely for now.

Alex and McReady headed back to the Rover to continue the detective work of digging through the ship's log. Maybe they could shed more light on what happened with the Azuera and why it had crashed.

McReady pulled a whiskey bottle and two plastic cups from one of the Rover's many compartments.

You look like you could use a snort. McReady poured the plastic cup halfway to the top and handed it to Alex.

Alex looked up from her laptop, smiled, and politely took the drink. Thanks.

So you mind filling me in on what the hell is going on here, or are you just as in the dark as me?

Here take a look at this. Alex turned her laptop for McReady to see. A three-dimensional star chart popped up on her screen. She touched the screen and the monitors inside the Rover mirrored the same image.

This is the Azuera's last known flight plan.

What are those flashes of light—the coordinate markers for _ERBs_?

That's what I couldn't figure out, until I realized the autopilot and life-support systems were being run by an artificially intelligent mainframe.

You're shitting me….

Alex looked down at her screen. MU/TH/UR 6000, or just _Mother_ as commonly referred to by the crew.

 _Mother_?

So I asked Mother what an ERB was. E.R.B. stands for Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Those markers up there—are coordinates for opening and closing wormholes. This ship may not just be from the future, but an entirely separate reality.

So, that girl back there, may not be _our_ Supergirl?

I don't think she is plus— _Kara was going to hate her for saying this_ —she looks younger.

Alex took a sip of her whiskey and gave an impish smile to McReady. So we have about six hours to kill before this place is swarming with all manner of DEO agents—got a deck of cards handy?

He smiled back at her. Nope, just the whiskey bottle.

Well, that'll do for now I suppose. Alex said still smiling.

We probably shouldn't drink too much. Stay frosty, right?

I'm probably not even going to finish this cup you poured me….

McReady put the whiskey bottle back in the compartment he had pulled it from.

Alex— I want to confess something…

…Yeah— what's that?

I deliberately pulled this duty when I found out you were DEO.

Alex looked at McReady a little surprised. Okay. And why?

Have you ever heard of _Project_ _Cadmus_?

No—what is it?

Back in 1982, my father R.J. worked as a copter pilot for a research station here in Antarctica. He died here before I was born. The official story of his death was that he went mad and burned down the entire facility . . . said he froze to death in the snow a hundred yards from conceivable shelter... further proof of his madness I suppose. Anyway— that was the official story.

And the unofficial story?

That they found some _thing_ in the snow, an alien life form that could assume, takeover any organism it came into contact with. It tore through that station in less than 24 hours. My father killed the creature, whatever it was, but didn't survive himself. He did freeze in the snow, but he wasn't alone. There was another man with him, a coworker—a man named Childs. This man, this friend of my father's made it out alive. Ten years ago, he tracked me down and gave me this.

McReady tossed Alex a cassette tape.

 _Doc. Blair…._ What's on here?

The truth. I have my father's tapes too.

Why tell me?

Because I was either going to get the information I wanted about Project Cadmus from you, or _— beat it out of you_.

McReady was a quick draw, but before he even thought about it, Alex had him dead to rights with her .45.

You don't need your gun, Alex.

You sure about that, McReady?

I trust you. I know you now. And I'd like to think that the DEO has nothing to do with Project Cadmus. But here—

McReady tossed her a flash drive. That's all the audio from Doc Blair's description and analysis of the creature. Plus everything I could dig up about Project Cadmus—believe me it wasn't much. I figure where I can't get to—you can. Find out if the creature was destroyed, Alex or—

 _Or?_

 _Or—_ find out if Project Cadmus is doing some very shady as shit experiments. That's all I ask…. I just… I just don't want my father's death to be in vain.

I'll see what I can find.

I got your word?

Alex had her own sorted past involving the DEO and her father. She if anyone knew what McReady was feeling.

You got my word. Alex holstered her gun.

In shifts they would rest awaiting the DEO's arrival. Alex slept while McReady with the help of MOTHER went through further details on the Azuera's crew history. He tracked down the hangers where the escape pods were and was surprised to see none had been deployed.

The most alarming discovery was that all 119 members of the crew appeared to still be aboard—Deck A, possibly alive in hypersleep chambers. The same deck held med and science labs, a mess hall, and the cockpit. If there was any connection between what had happened here on the Azuera, and what had happened to his father, thirty-three years ago, _hell or high water_ —McReady was sure as hell going to find out.

* * *

 _ **H**_ _ **e was there in the darkness.** Naked. Standing over Kara's Symbioship. The interior was lit up—the hatch open. The frost in the cargo hold having melted away— dripped like a soft rain from the ceiling and onto his body. _

_Was it McReady? Alex couldn't tell… then she was next to him, herself naked._

 _The cool droplets of melting ice fell on her body – rolled down to her nipples making them hard…. He placed his hands on her shoulders—the floodlights of the cargo hold made his face a perfect silhouette of blackness. His lips where suddenly on hers—they were kissing, passionately. His tongue in her mouth. Then—Kara was there—standing beside them both, naked as they and innocently smiling._

 _Kara looked at him as if mesmerized—the darkness that radiated from his face began to grow, like it sensed Kara's power, her light— his darkness—breathed out like a jolt, like it wanted to consume her._

 _He pulled Kara in tighter so that her and Alex were side-by-side and shoulder-to-shoulder. He took Kara's hands in his and placed one on his cock and the other on Alex's vagina. Alex watched him kiss Kara as he had kissed her, all the while, feeling her sister's fingers gently push in and out of her… Dream…dream… this had to be a—_

* * *

 **A** lex snapped awake—only to find McReady standing over her. His face silhouetted by the Rover's cabin lights made her start—as if her mystery man had followed her out from her dreams.

McReady grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her to her feet. There was fear in his eyes. Grab your Glock and follow me _now_.

Alex followed McReady out of the cargo bay and up the stairs to the offices. Once there they got into an elevator and road it up to Deck A.

What the hell's going on McReady?

While you were catching Zs I tried to track down more info on the plight of the crew. I was surprised to find that all the escape pods hadn't been ejected like Mother had reported in her log.

Mother lied?

Mother lied. She also might have deliberately crashed the Azuera. And I don't think she was aiming for a planet.

Why?

McReady shrugged. I never could figure out the mind of a woman. Alex—the entire crew is still on board.

C _rew—_ on board where?

Still in those hypersleep chambers. Another secret Mother was keeping.

Alive?

McReady shook his head _._ Mostly dead. A few possibly alive. Something bad went down here, Alex.

Show me.

Alex and McReady had to cut through the science and med labs in order to get to the hypersleep chambers. Soon as they entered, Alex immediately spotted the _xenomorphs_ in large glass cylinders. Alex paused at a cylinder; spellbound by the alien creature inside, as a bio-engineer, her curiosity was bursting.

What—are _these_?

They were cataloged as Xenomorph XX121. Possible origin LV-426.

What's an LV-426?

I'm guessing a planet.

They seem to be some kind of large Chelicerate arthropod…. fascinating.

Alex tapped the glass—the creature remained lifeless, dead.

Yeah—I thought they looked like space bugs too.

Which way to the hypersleep chambers?

This way, but prepare yourself… It's pretty gruesome.

The hypersleep chamber ran red with blood. The glass of the sleep pods had been smashed and crew members had been dragged out and fed upon—pale white and drained of blood. It looked as if they had been torn apart by wild animals.

A parasitic entity, a possible relative of the xenomorph back in the lab, had been ripped out from the chest of a few of the slumbering crew members. Alex couldn't tell if the creature or creatures that did the feeding had found the parasites equal to their liking— _their taste_ —a momentary competition had arisen where the parasitic aliens had found themselves at the bottom of the food chain.

Alex drew her Glock closer to her chest. _What the hell had happened here…._

McReady grabbed Alex's shoulder. And signaled her to quietly follow.

They came upon a crew member—a young woman, bone white and feeding on another woman, perhaps her mother. She had dragged the woman out of the hypersleep pod next to hers. Once she sensed McReady and Alex watching her she pulled her head away from the neck of her victim—blood ran out of torn flesh like an open faucet—she sniffed the air, cocked her head and swooped around to face them. Her eyes were a crystalline sky blue—and when her mouth opened she revealed fangs like an Arctic Wolf. She growled once, deep, guttural before she sprang at them.

They opened up a hail of fire on her. But it was dawn light suddenly appearing through the cracked hull that sent the creature scurrying back into the shadows of the Azuera.

Alex and McReady had their work cutout out for them if they were going to contain her from ever making it off the ship dead or alive. They tracked her into the mess hall and after a lengthy battle... McReady had her pinned on the floor with a steel table, as Alex was left to the grizzly task of decapitating the girl with the cook's meat cleaver.

 _**D** own in the cargo hold and inside the Kryptonian ship—Kara's eyes were still closed—but she was now smiling as tiny pools of blood formed at the corners of her mouth…. and she licked it._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Speak to me in many voices_

 _Make them all sound like one_

 _Let me see your sacred mysteries_

 _Reveal to me the unknown tongue"_

* * *

 **In force** the DEO arrived, and **under Alex's command** quarantined the entire crash site. The "infected" crew were kept and sealed inside their hypersleep containers and taken, along with _Kara 2,_ still in her Symbioship, back to DEO Headquarters in National City. Hopefully with the aid of Alura's A.I. they might actually have some answers regarding what they were dealing with.

Alex said her goodbye to McReady, adding, as soon as she was done with this crisis, she'd do everything she could to find out about _Project Cadmus,_ and if it was either defunct or operational. She again gave him her word.

* * *

Back at DEO Headquarters, news had traveled fast about _Supergirl 2_ —and with Kara's super hearing –she got wind of the chatter fast. She cornered Alex in an empty corridor.

Okay—but when can I see her?... asked Kara again. Alex rubbed her temples; she felt a headache coming on.

Honestly, Kara… I would, but what if you get the urge to rip her out of there—then we have a huge containment issue on our hands …and how's that going to look for my first solo command of the DEO?

So, this is really about your possible foibles and not mine?

That's… not how I meant it. I'm just under a lot of pressure right now with Henshaw to shine.

Can I see her from a distance?

Okay—but no overreacting.

I promise, said Kara with an excited smile.

Alex led Kara into the elevator and down a few floors until they were above the surgical amphitheater that held _Kara 2,_ still in her Symbioship, and with low-level kryptonite emitters lighting the room. They stood on an observational deck that overlooked her double.

Is all that really necessary?

Not until we know she's safe and wasn't infected like the others.

OH—MY—GOD.

What is it?

Why didn't you tell me—how big her boobs were….

She's also younger.

Now you're just being mean. She does look younger than me though… like maybe when I was eighteen.

Yeah, and no acne. I always resented your super pores.

I like her bob cut. It's cute.

Yeah—I thought so too.

What's Alura's analysis?

That she does in fact appear to be from a parallel universe… She is Kryptonian, and... there's a slim chance that she may be infected with a bacterium that mimics the symptoms of… _vampirism_.

Kara's eyes widened. You're joking.

Kara, if she has just a fraction of your strength and she is infected…she may be imprisoned in that Symbioship for a very long time.

It doesn't make any sense though. A Symbioship isn't a prison. She should be able to leave it at anytime. And _why_ —is she unconscious?

Nothing about what we discovered makes sense. Maybe she was infected and she's trying to heal.

And you think the emitters are actually helping with that?

Protocol, Kara.

So, what are you saying? If she wasn't an alien, she'd be treated like a victim and not a threat?

That's not what I meant, Kara.

Oh, I think I know what you meant, Sis.

* * *

 ** _A_** _lex took another look at the sample through the microscope_. _She was in a lab adjacent to the surgical theater. It was late and the staff had gone for the day. She was trained on a sample of blood taken from the infected girl she'd killed aboard the Azuera._ _The enigmas surrounding the xenomorphs were of import, but the Kryptonian girl that could be Kara's clone—she was top priority for the DEO._

 _She felt him behind her. The Faceless Man… the one that had seduced her and her sister in her dreams…. Alex felt her own breath—it seemed to tremble and echo off the walls around her. She sensed his presence, behind her, but when she turned no one was there._

 _Through the large bay window that looked straight out onto the surgical theater, she could see the Symbioship that held the second Kara. The hatch of the ship was open— Alex jumped to her feet._

 _She ran to the access panel and quickly typed in the code that allowed entry to the floor. She got to the cockpit and peered in—the second Kara was gone._

 _Alex turned to race back to the lab. He was there—blocking her way. He grabbed her wrist and pressed her against the Kryptonian spaceship. He was wearing an Azuera flight suit. His cool breath on her neck felt like the frozen tundra, like death and dying worlds, like power beyond the pale—all corrupting, all consuming…_

 _She couldn't resist. She wanted to be consumed. He spun her around bending her over the side of the ship. She peered into the empty cockpit seat—it was red with fresh blood and a crushed xenomorph. He tore off her clothes like an animal, a beast. Then he was inside her. **Oh my god—he was inside….** _

_Alex looked at the hands that were on her, pressing her down, dominating her. They weren't human. They weren't alien… they were unholy… She now knew his smell…sulfur…brimstone as cold as hell._

 _He spoke her name sotto voce as he thrusted in and out of her—her fingernails clawed and broke as she dug them in the metal of the Symbioship. He pushed so hard into her she thought she might snap._

 _His voice demonic, entwined with the whispers of lost souls. What does she want?_

 _Alex moaned and whispered back— I want it… all…._

 _His voice reverberated through her body and shook the room. Then you shall have it…._

* * *

Alex awoke in her office, momentarily disoriented. She'd fallen asleep at her desk. _Just a dream_ … she reassured herself… _another weird ass dream_. The pressure as temp director of the DEO was psyching her out— maybe you really had to be from another planet to handle this job.

Just to make sure all was well, she'd have a peek at the Symbioship and make sure everything was indeed copacetic. Alex made her way to surgical and walked out onto the operating floor—her mouth dropped in horror. A xenomorph was affixed to the _second Kara's_ face—its telson tightly wrapped around her neck like a hangman's noose.

 **K** ara punched the lab wall in frustration—tiny bits of white tile spun through the air. She lifted her hand exposing a knuckled fist print embedded in the wall. DEO security moved towards her—raising their guns. Alex quickly waved them off.

Why can't I go in and just— _rip it off her!?_

Because we don't know what that will do to her. The creature seems to have some sort of proboscis inserted down her throat and right now… it's acting as life-support for her. We're going to remove it, but we're going to do it surgically. Okay?

Kara's face was red with anger – but her eyes were _redder_. How the hell did it get in there, Alex? This is one of the most secure facilities on the planet. _How?_

I don't know. It might have been in her ship the entire time.

I seriously doubt that. Those pods were designed with maximum Kryptonian security. There's no way— _a bug_ , no matter how advanced, could get in and stay undetected.

True— but remember this is Kryptonian tech from another reality. Look… Alura is working on opening the pod. If you want to stay during the procedure you can, but you have to promise me —no flying off the handle.

Kara crossed her arms. Just get that… _thing_ …off her.

Kara watched the **procedure from the surgical amphitheater** 's observation room. Alex was below, on the floor, and in lime green scrubs. She herself would preform the operation to remove the xenomorph from _Kara 2_.

Alura could find no mention of such a creature from the massive Kryptonian database. The A.I. unit admitted total ignorance, and could only recommend caution in the xenomorph's removal.

Alex first used the forceps on the tentacle legs, but soon as the parasitoid felt them, its telson tightened. _Kara 2's_ chest arched and she gasped, choked as the xenomorph further secured its position of symbiotic dominance.

Let's go to the laser cutter.

Alex was sweating. She could feel her sister's eyes on her, judging her. Alex made the incision right above the top tentacle and was horrified when out of the cut poured what seemed to be acid. _Acid for blood_.

 _Kara 2_ 's entire body seized as the xenomorph's acid poured onto her face. Alex watched in further horror as the acid quickly ate away the skin to the skull.

Supergirl smashed the observation glass and shot out the kryptonite emitters with her heat vision. She flew down and tore the xenomorph off _Kara 2_ and tossed it against the wall, it snapped around trying to scamper back to its host, but Kara neutralized it with her freeze breath. She scooped up _Kara 2_ in her arms and flew her out of the DEO base.

Out in the midday sun, **on the outskirts of National City** , and on a patch of remote desert—Kara laid her Kryptonian twin gently on the ground. Her face had dissolved to a disfigured mesh of skull and eroded scraps of flesh. She gasped for air. This other her, this other Supergirl, was dying before Kara's eyes.

Kara took her hands in hers as if in prayer. _Feel the sun_ , she bid. It will heal you— _it will save you_. Kara said these things as much as she implored them. Tears ran down her cheeks.

 _Then the miracle occurred—_ _the fusion of yellow sun and Kryptonian DNA_.

 _Kara 2_ was rebuilding, _manifesting,_ right before her eyes—the flesh growing back, tissue and bone rebuilding exponentially—the miracle of the sun, of life, _of resurrection_.

Back at DEO Headquarters, Alex was playing cleanup. The acid from the creature had eaten through three levels before finally trickling out into the self-contained sewer systems.

Alex was in her office when Kara returned with Kara 2 in toe and in her own Kryptonian adorned outfit.

Her name's Kara Zor-L. No E on the end.

Karen Starr is my alias. Pleased to meet you, Alex.

She extended her hand to Alex. Her costume was different from her sister's: a longer red cape, blue gloves, and white body suit hugged her buxom form, and instead of the House of El emblem adorning her chest, rather that real estate was given over to a diamond shaped cutout with an ample view of her cleavage.

 _Karen and Kara_ , okay…that shouldn't be too confusing.

They call her _Power Girl_ back on her planet. Isn't that the coolest?

Alex could tell her sister was more than just a little excited by the prospects of a relative, if indeed that's what you could classify Power Girl as.

And what planet would that be, Karen?

Rokyn, she answered.

Not Earth?

No. I mean I was on Earth for a little while helping out a friend.

Do you remember the friend's name? Kara asked.

…Terry …McGinnis, I think.

Do you know what year it was?

Dates? Not really. My brains still feel a little scrambled.

Your memory loss may be an after effect of the contact with the xenomorph. Did Kara explain to you where you are now?

Yeah, a parallel Earth. Karen looked hard at Alex, _That's weird_ ….

Alex felt a little awkward under Karen's gaze. What is it?

You look a lot like this other friend of mine.

 _Other_ friend?

 _Helena…_ but I'm not sure why I remember that…or her.

Pretty name. If you're not opposed to it, I'd like to run some more test and scans on you.

Kara reassured Power Girl with a smile, and then added— That might be a good idea. Until we know more about what went down on the Azuera, and more about those disgusting space bugs. I should probably get back to CatCo anyways.

 **A** lex ran her test. Everything seemed normal. Power Girl was in top physical shape, equal to Kara's, and there seemed to be no sign of parasitic tainting.

Kara stopped on the treadmill. I'm sorry, hate to be a bother but if I don't get something to eat….

…Oh my god— I'm so sorry. You must be starving… I know Kara's appetite and if it's anything close, you must be ready to chomp through every Waffle Hut in National City.

37 Whoppers later, Alex's office looked and smelled more like the back alleyway of a Burger King than the subterranean headquarters of a clandestine government organization.

 _I should have probably had them delivered to the cafeteria…ah well…_ Did that hit the spot, Karen?

Thanks on behalf of my cravings. So, am I staying here?

You're clear to leave. I have authorization to hold you, but I don't see that as being necessary. Obviously the DEO will put you up until we figure out how to get you back home.

My own place?

The DEO has a few swank pads available in National City. I… think I can get you a penthouse.

Thanks, but I think I'd prefer staying with someone...

…Well, I'm sure Kara would love to—

I want to stay with you Alex… if you don't mind that is.

Oh—uh, sure. May I ask why?

Kara is sweet, but I feel like I need to stay with a friend right now. And you—remind me a lot of my _best friend_.

 _Helena_.

Yeah. It might help jar my memory too—someone… you know… _familiar_.

Kara was not happy. The two sisters conferred over the phone.

She wants to stay with you? Why? Did she say I was too perky? Am I too perky?

No, she didn't say anything like that at all, Kara. It's just a lot for her to process right now, for anyone. And she's right. Staying with someone who reminds her of a close friend, rather than her own doppelgänger—might actually jar her memory and get us to the bottom of what happened to her, and aboard that ship.

Okay, but I'm bringing over bagels in the morning and we're having breakfast…together. And I won't be perky. Okay—I'll be a little perky but, not too perky.

* * *

 ** _A_** _lex was in her bed. It was hot… too hot to sleep. She looked around her room. She wasn't in her apartment, but back home, in her bedroom on the farm._

 _She got up and crossed to the bedroom window, pulled back the curtains revealing a bright full moon, she opened the window –the sound of crickets flooded her room as did the moonlight—a summer breeze carried in the smell of ripening corn from a nearby farm. Alex wondered if Kara was also awake._

 _Alex went to her sister's room, which was next to hers. The door was open._

 _Kara was floating just a few feet above her bed. Her white nightgown was pulled up and she was touching herself. Kara turned to Alex and beckoned her inside her room… Alex entered, gently closing the door behind her._

 _As the two sisters kissed, and touched each other—Alex felt his eyes on her. The Faceless Man was seated in the rocking chair in Kara's room, in the shadows, in the darkness, watching her and Kara have sex._

 _Kara pulled Alex back to her, forcing her sister's mouth on her privates._

 _Lick me, she ordered breathlessly._

 _Alex's tongue moved between her sister's legs…there was blood there—tiny droplets of fresh blood that ran with her wetness and down her thighs… and the blood tasted ever so sweet._

* * *

Alex awoke. She was in her apartment—her own bed. _God help me from these dreams_ …. Alex heard the shower. _Karen must be taking a shower_. She suddenly appeared in the doorway of Alex's room—naked—her body slick from moisture.

I just realized… I don't know where you keep the towels. I'm sorry… I hope I didn't wake you from your nap.

There's none in the linen closet?

Hand towels and face clothes.

Let me look in the clean laundry, Alex said. She got out of bed and grabbed her silk rob that was hanging on the door.

You're the best, Alex.

Alex handed Karen the robe. You can wear this once you dry off. I think Kara has some clothes here. You can wear them until we go shopping for you.

Thanks.

 **A** lex was in the kitchen making dinner when Karen entered wearing Kara's old Metropolis Meteors baseball jersey and a pair of her cotton shorts. Karen seemed to bulge out of Kara's clothes in every direction. She was just too curvy for them.

We'll go out shopping later, Alex said.

Yeah—I kinda feel like I need to be pointed in the direction of the nearest strip pole.

Alex smiled. Are you hungry?

Always.

I made pasta.

Alex went to pour Karen a glass of wine and paused. Wait… are you old enough?

Nineteen. But if you wanted to card me that might be a problem.

Vive la difference, said Alex as she poured her a glass. She took out the pasta and divided it evenly onto their plates. How did the shower feel?

Awesome. Karen swirled the pasta around her fork and gobbled it. This is awesome… Alex.

Thanks. I like to cook when I can.

What's your secret? Because this—is truly magnificent _._

Fresh pasta, fresh garlic, fresh oregano and my own special sauce.

Yum.

So what exactly is Rokyn? There's no mention of it in _our_ Kryptonian database other than that it means _gift from God_.

It's a planet that was founded after Krypton was destroyed. I pretty much grew up there.

Wild… Do you know why you were sent to Earth?

No. I was younger though…maybe sixteen when I arrived.

Do you know why you were back in your Symbioship?

I couldn't say. Maybe I was hitching a ride back home?

Hmm. Maybe.

After dinner, Karen wanted to help Alex with the dishes. The wine bottle sat empty on the countertop.

So tell me about this girl, this lookalike of mine.

Helena?

Yeah.

She's awesome. But… I'm not sure if she cooks though... Anyway, she's an absolute badass.

Is she like a cop or military like me?

Not exactly… she's actually a superhero, or vigilante I guess technically.

You're totally messing with me right now.

Nope. God's honest truth.

Alex was intrigued beyond belief. So, what's her superhero name?

 _Huntress_ ….

Karen suddenly pulled Alex to her and planted a firm kiss on her. Her tongue moved inside Alex's mouth touching her tongue. Alex was shocked and tried to pull away, but Karen's grip held her secure around the waist.

Alex had no choice. Whatever was happening between them, with Karen in this moment— She had no physical choice but to go with it.

Alex held the pot with the excess pasta sauce in her right hand. The pot wavered over the sink as Karen pulled her closer in. Alex lost her grip and the pot fell with a splash and a clang into the sink.

She watched from the corner of her eye, her lips pressed hard against Karen's— bright red sauce ran with steamy tap water pumped from the faucet, clogging the drain—coagulating and reminding her, ever so slightly, of fresh blood from torn flesh, from a vicious bite on the neck—delivered by a nameless girl on a starship with glowing azure eyes and sharp teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I was your victim **victim**_

 _I was well deceived **deceived**_

 _Hell's built on regret **regret**_

 _But I love your naked neck"_

* * *

 **K** aren finally let Alex pull back from her grip. Alex took a moment to catch her breath.

I'm so sorry, Alex. I just—miss her _so_ much.

I take it… _Helena…_ and you were more than just _BFFs?_

You just look so much like her. I just—

Don't worry about it. For a minute there… I thought you were going to suck my face off.

Karen laughed. Do you like girls, Alex?

Yeah—I like girls.

No, I mean…

Karen rolled her eyes.

I don't know… I—uh… really don't have much experience in that department.

Karen pulled Alex in and kissed her again—this time more gently. And this time Alex loosened to it. Karen's mouth, and her body was so warm and inviting—her touch poised.

Let's go to your bedroom.

This is crazy. I—

Unless… you want me to take you right here in the kitchen.

Alex looked at her, half smiling. Karen was serious. She wanted her.

* * *

 _M_ _oonlight shown through Alex's bedroom window. She rolled over. Karen was asleep next to her—naked. The moonlight illuminated her body, her form—she looked angelic. She turned to the shadows of her room, as she knew he would be there, watching them. She saw his outline. Darkness, darkness…_

 _He stood—his face a penumbra in the moonlight… Speak to me in many voices…_

 _You have power—desire is free, pure, he whispered in her ear before gently biting her, drawing out her blood into his mouth._

 _He cupped Alex's breasts in his hands and sucked on them. She looked down to discover Karen had his cock in her mouth and was sucking it._

 _Karen looked up at her—her pupils were gone and only the sclera remained—glowing like the bright moon. His mouth went to her neck again and he bit and fed on Alex. Blood and moonlight, desire and sex…and brimstone…always the scent of brimstone when he came…._

* * *

Alex opened her eyes. She was in her bed naked. There was the unmistakable smell of nicotine in the air. She rolled over to discover Karen standing by the open bedroom window, dressed in one of her old plaid skater skirts and a Sex Pistols t-shirt and… she was _smoking_.

You smoke?

Not in public. I got a real chastising from McGinnis on that one. You don't mind do you?

Just blow it out the window.

Oh—I made breakfast.

I have to get dressed and get to work—

…It's Sunday.

Alex rolled over to grab her phone out of the charger on her nightstand—gone.

Have you seen my phone?

I was using it. Karen flopped on the bed. She grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her back down. She handed Alex her phone. It was on and the DEO app was open.

You hacked my phone…

Are you mad?

A little…but mostly I'm impressed.

Here check this out. Karen swiped the phone. I was looking at costume shops.

For what?

For a costume like the one Helena wears.

Oh….

Finally found something at a local sex shop. This is it….

The image on the screen was of a dark-purple leather dominatrix outfit with a horn-rimmed mask. The black bullwhip was sold separately.

Wow… what was she fighting? Crime or erectile dysfunction?

You would look super hot in it.

You want _me_ to wear _this_?

You bet your booty I do. Karen playfully pinched Alex's butt.

Alex sighed. Okay, I'll order it. But if you're going to stay here—we're going to need to discuss some ground rules. For starters no more hacking into my super secret government cell phone.

Karen rolled out of bed. Your sister dropped by this morning.

Oh, shit. I totally forgot.

Yeah— she looked a little dejected.

I'll call her later….

 **M** onday rolled around, and for Alex it hadn't come soon enough. Karen was sweet, hot in the sack for sure, but her aggressive and overly assertive personality was starting to rub her the wrong way. On the surface Karen and Kara may have been cut from the same Kryptonian cloth, but when you got close to the seams— the patterns couldn't be any more different.

Kara was waiting for Alex in her office; it was lunchtime.

I brought you soup, Kara said, setting the Styrofoam container on Alex's desk.

Alex picked up the container and opened it. It's cold.

Kara heat visioned it.

Thanks… What is it?

 _Crabby bisque_. So what's going on between you and Karen?

Nothing. Why did she say something?

No—she's been mum all morning.

Then why do you think something's wrong?

Because you're my sister, and she's my— _brother from another mother_.

You mean twin, said Alex smiling.

Whatever. Are you guys fighting or something? I mean you've only been roomies for one weekend. Is she that intolerable? Does she hog all the sheets in bed? I mean—

Alex coughed on her soup—the liquid having gone down the wrong pipe.

Oh…my…god….

What?

Look me in the eye and tell me you're not?

Tell you not what—what are you talking about?

Are you guys… Kara did a scissoring motion with her fingers.

Look, Kara, I'm an adult—

Oh my god—that's _so gross_ —she looks just like me!

Well… not _just_ like you. Alex did a motion indicating big boobs.

Okay—I get it… along with half the men at CatCo –She's a well-endowed hotty.

And don't forget that ga-dunk-a-dunk—

Okay—I get it she's curvy—She's the Pamela Anderson straight out of Krypton! But it's gross it's like—

…That time you showed me how you freeze breath your finger before you—

…I knew you'd bring that up!

Oh… and what about that time at summer camp when we got lost, Alex did quote signs around the word "lost", and you were too nervous to yank Timothy Mathews out of camp, so instead, you pulled me into the woods to reenact your Blue Lagoon fantasy.

It was Timothy Martin. And we pinky swore never to tell—

Kara— you may be from a highly advanced super race of beings, but I've got news for you—Kryptonians—they're just as animalistic in their desires and passions as the rest of us. You're not as evolved as you think you are. And when you guys _really_ want something—there's very little we can do to stop you.

God—you make us sound like an alien race of Bill Cosbys. …Did she—force you?

A little, but… I kind of went along for the ride— _willingly_.

Well, that's a little _less_ creepy.

Where is she anyways?

Having lunch at CatCo with Winn.

Alex's intercom suddenly cracked with life… Ms. Danvers?

Yeah, Vasquez?

The crew of the Azuera is ready to be debriefed.

What are you talking about?

As per your order.

I gave no order for them to be taking out of hypersleep.

Uh…

They're awake?

Yes, mam. In conference room 20.

Alex looked at Kara, their squabble was officially on the backburner for now.

I may need you, Alex said.

You got me.

 _Meanwhile… In an empty, darkened conference room at CatCo, Power Girl had Winn on top of the table and was riding him like he was the last hobbyhorse in town. The expression on Winn's face was of ecstasy with the silliest of smiles. But that smile soon turned to horror when Power Girl wrapped her hands around his neck and began to choke him._

 _The voice in her head, the voice of the Faceless Man whispered… I love watching you kill, over and over and over again. His laugh sounded like a hollow void of a thousand worlds falling and dying as they fell._

* * *

Conference room 20 at the DEO was adjacent to the medical bay and surgical rooms on the lower level between temporary holding cells and various med labs.

Alex had a momentary flashback to the time she applied to the Umbrella Corporation's Biological Research Division. She had been given a private tour of one of their facilities in Raccoon City. The DEO, while equally paramilitary and labyrinth like in the construction of their HQs, had a far less creepy vibe. Alex with advice from an old college roomie and recent employee of Umbrella, Alice Abernathy, took Hank Henshaw's offer before Umbrella could dig their lucrative claws into her any further.

Alex entered the conference room with Kara right behind her.

Out of the 119 souls aboard the Azuera only five crewmembers had survived, two women and three men. They now sat at the conference table, looking worn out physically as well as emotionally—they were obviously still reeling from the recent news of their fellow colleague's untimely demise, but it would be Alex's job to tell them that they had not just missed their destination by a few random light years, but had veered off course by an entire universal reality. Alex was burning with questions for the surviving crew of the Azuera.

Alex lifted up her touch-screen and scrubbed through the data on the crew. The 2nd in Command was still alive and sitting at the conference room. She seemed more alert than the other crewmembers— _stronger_. 29 years old, pretty, white-blonde hair tied back in a bun. They all were in standard crew uniforms; ragtag as they may be they at least all had dog tags. Her name was Rebecca Jordan, Nickname— 'Newt'.

The lights in the conference room had been dimmed slightly. The crew of the Azuera was still adjusting from their extended space slumber.

Commander Jordan?

Yes— _that's me_. Rebecca stood up—wiping tears from her eyes with a tissue she had taken from a box on the conference table. She adjusted her glasses, pushing them back on her nose.

I'm sorry about your brother Tim. You have my deepest sympathy, Alex said.

Where are we? Rebecca asked.

A private government facility on Earth—North American Continent. The United States. My name is Alex Danvers. I'm acting director of this facility.

What year is it? Rebecca asked fearing the answer she was about to be given.

… _2016_.

The crew reacted with a mix of shock and objection— _What the fuck? Bullshit! I can't believe it!_

Alex continued calmly— I think the wormhole technology on the Azuera malfunctioned and you slipped into our parallel dimension. For us it's 2016.

Fucking, Wayne Corp, man. I knew they'd screw up, said a man in a red Hawaiian shirt.

Alex looked at her touch-screen. _Brett Cole, age 32, chief assistant engineer for the Azuera._ What's that supposed to mean, Officer Cole?

We were lied to, lady. They said that they'd already beta tested these drives on some other ship—what was it called?

 _Nostromo,_ came the answer from a black African-American man sitting in the back. Alex scanned her touch-screen. _Parker Kotto, age 27, chief engineer for the Azuera._

Yeah, the Nostromo.

Yeah, but turns out we're the fuckin' beta test, snapped Parker.

So, when did you come into contact with the xenomorphs on LV-426?

Alex could see by their immediate reactions that they had no idea what she was talking about, and that no one told them about the parasitic outbreak, or the vampiristic virus.

I'm sorry, Ms. Danvers, but what is LV-426? Came the question from a polite sounding Brit. Alex referred again to her touch-screen: _John Kane, age 33, another Executive Command, 3_ _rd_ _in line after Rebecca and Commander Dallas_.

LV-426 is a planet that you were detoured to.

All we remember was leaving the Zeta2 Reticuli System near the Outer Rim. And the year for us was 2124. If we had been detoured it was because Dallas would have ordered it. This answer came from the other woman in the group _. Veronica Lambert, age 28, Chief Navigator for the Azuera._

Well, for some reason we were detoured by Dallas, added Rebecca.

And kept in hypersleep during this excursion to LV-426? Kane asked.

Alex looked down at her notes. There was also a mention of Section B2 in his log—what's that?

Section B2 has to do with systematized transmissions indicating possible intelligent origin. Rebecca answered.

And what does that mean? Kara asked.

All such transmissions must be investigated or penalty of all forfeiture of shares, Kane responded.

Alex scrolled through the ship's manifest. According to the log it wasn't Dallas who ordered you remain in hypersleep. Looks like that order was signed by someone named Ash.

That was our Chief Science Officer, said Rebecca, and a last minute replacement.

Why do you think Mother tried to crash the ship? Kara asked.

That doesn't sound like Mother.

She tried to crash us here? On Earth? Asked Parker.

We found your ship in Antarctica, assuming our geographical names and regions are consistent, said Alex.

South Pole? Lambert asked.

Yeah.

Lambert continued, Mother could have attempted an emergency crash landing if she might have thought she couldn't maintain orbit—zeroing in on what she thought might have been Antarctic Traffic Control.

They're equipped for a landing of a ship that size?

 _Crash_ landing.

Why was the Kryptonian on board? Kara asked.

Wow—is she a relation? Brett asked, and then added, I recognize the peace symbol.

 _Peace_ symbol?

Rebecca answered; we were messaged by Wayne Corp right before leaving Sevastopol Station to rendezvous with the Kryptonian ship. They were to hitch a ride with us back to Earth. A small number of crew would be left out of hypersleep, Dallas and Ash included, to meet with the two Kryptonians.

Somewhere along there they must have picked up that mystery transmission and responded, added Lambert.

 _Two_ Kryptonians? Kara asked as if she hadn't correctly heard the first time. Her and Alex exchanged an anxious look.

As far as we knew. Again we were in our sleep pods when they came aboard, added Brett.

A cart was pushed in the room with food and beverages. The crew of the Azuera dug in to sandwiches, soda, iced tea and hot soup.

Hope you don't mind, Ms. Danvers, said Kane, you build up quite the appetite while in hypersleep.

And the food _Mother_ typically prepares for us—ain't fit for a dog. Parker added slapping mustard on a roast beef sandwich as he stuck most of it into his mouth. You don't have beer around do you? Parker asked with bits of sourdough bread and beef flying out.

Sorry, no alcohol on the base, Alex responded smiling.

Kara tapped Alex on her shoulder and signaled her to follow outside the conference room.

Once in the corridor, Kara turned to her. Two Kryptonians? You only found one ship right?

Alex nodded. There was a pretty big blowout on the ship. It might have gotten sucked out into space.

It might explain our _Faceless mystery man_ , too.

Alex looked at Kara in shock.

What? You think you're the only one having weird psychosexual dreams about him?

Back in the conference room, Lambert took a handful of potato chips out of a bag Rebecca tore open and started popping them into her mouth at a vicious rate.

A long tray of hot food was wheeled into the room. Brett opened the silver lid. Holy shit—they got pasta over here, Kane.

Oh, dear, said Kane.

So, what's the plan guys? Brett asked.

Plan for what? Parker inquired.

Well, since our contracts with Wayne-Yutani officially don't activate for another hundred years… we're technically unemployed. I'm thinking of how we'll occupy our time if we're trapped here in this past indefinitely.

Parker saw where Brett might be going with this. …Yeah, man, we've got like a hundred years of technological advances in our back pockets. We could be the next titans of industry. What do you say there, Kane? ...Kane?

Suddenly Kane grimaced and he dropped the bowl of pasta and chopsticks he was using to eat with.

Rebecca looked up from where she was trying to eavesdrop on Kara and Alex. What's wrong?

Lambert put down her bag of chips and stood up. Are you choking?

Kane's voice strained, I don't know… I'm getting cramps.

They stared at Kane in alarm. Kane groaned and clutched the edge of the table with his hands—his knuckles turned white.

Breathe deeply, dude, Brett said coming to his aid.

Kane screamed, which brought in Alex and Kara. What's going on? Alex asked.

Kane began to spit up his food. Oh, god, it hurts so bad. He stood. Oooooh.

Brett implored: What is it? What hurts, buddy?

Kane's face was screwed into a mask of agony—he fell back into his chair.

Kara used her x-ray vision on him. There's something lodged inside him, but my vision seems to only register it as a… gray blur.

Suddenly, a red stain and smear of blood blossomed on Kane's chest. The fabric of his shirt ripped open and a small head the size of a man's fist punched outward from beneath his rib cage.

The crew shouted in panic. Alex pulled a security alarm on the wall. Kara went to him trying to hold him steady. Kara caught the brunt of blood shooting from Kane's chest as the Alien creature's tiny head lunged forward spurting out of his abdomen trailing a thick body. For a moment Kara was left in stunned shock as the Alien creature splattered fluid and blood in its wake and landed in the middle of the dishes and food on the conference table.

The creature hissed at them all. Alex pulled her sidearm and tried to shoot it, but the creature's speed was comparable to Kara's, and she missed. The Alien creature escaped through the door as a security taskforce came rushing through. All Alex could do was watch in further helpless horror.

Alex went to the com-link on the wall: Emergency shutdown. Zeta Alpha Six… priority…

Lambert was in tears–No, no, no, no!

Kane lied dead in his chair—a huge hole in his chest – blood and guts had scattered everywhere in the room and on everything, no one was left untouched.

Brett looked at Kara and pleaded: What was that… What the Christ was that?

Alex took a closer look at Kane. Parker peered over her shoulder.

It was growing inside him this entire time and he didn't even know it, said Parker.

It was using him as an incubator, added Rebecca.

Alex faced her sister. Kara, I need you to go with security and hunt that thing down.

Kara forcibly grabbed Alex. Why the hell weren't they left in quarantine?

Because the parasite wasn't detected in them. It showed up as a physiological anomaly, but still part of their DNA, just like a benign cyst.

Well, your benign cyst just chewed through our Warrant Officer like he was fucking bubblegum, snapped Lambert.

Kara scanned the crew of the Azuera with her x-ray vision. Oh-my god….

Alex could see the blanket of fear as it materialized on Kara's face – it sent a pit sinking to the bottom of her gut.

…They're _all_ infected, Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

_"The power that I give you I'm so sick of your voice_

 _In my body you don't give me no choice_

 _But to boot you, honey, to give you the shove_

 _So take back your despot, I'll keep the love."_

* * *

 _You know… he's been watching you since you was a little girl pissing your panties on that redneck farm you done grown up on…. Power Girl rolled over on Alex's bed—her hick affectation was just as tawdry as her costume—a trashy hot pink, and black leather substitute of Kara's. Power Girl's mouth was dripping with blood, her lips like smeared red lipstick…she smiled wide exposing perfectly uniformed, pearly white vampire teeth._

 _I love you in your costume too, girly girl, Power Girl whispered._

 _Alex suddenly found herself standing in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom. Power Girl was behind her—she smeared the blood that was on her mouth onto Alex's neck then licked it back off._

 _Alex looked in the mirror— she was in the purple leather dominatrix outfit –the Huntress costume that Karen/Power Girl had found for her while surfing online._

 _Yet there were a few added accouterments— traces of neon green kryptonite found its way into every bit of her garish ensemble—into black thorn-like artificial eyelashes, the paint around her eyes, a tiny emerald nose-ring, it was embedded in her costume as plates of armor, and liquefied into hollow crystalline razor sharp fingernails._

 _And when Alex opened her mouth, her teeth, or rather fangs, had the same bizarre crystalline structure and extract as her nails. Her eyes glowed green—kryptonite pumped though her blood—expanded into her capillaries—and dripped out of her mouth as radiant jade strands of saliva._

 _The hunger…the hunger…_

 _Aren't you a pretty thing…Power Girl whispered in her ear… Time and time again to feed, my lovely. You're a true beast now, a carnivore cannibal that must devour everyone in her path…._

 _Alex took Power Girl's hand as she led her back to the bed, which was now veiled by a red canopy and thin silk_ _drapes. Kara was there, dressed in her Supergirl costume. Alex pulled back the drapes._

 _Kara was spread-eagle on the bed—tied to the bedpost by silk, green glowing fabric. Her red skirt was hiked up to her hips – her panties were missing, her vagina exposed._

 _Kara looked at Alex, and whispered in unison with Power Girl— Eat me…._

 _Alex went down between Kara's legs, to her lips, which seemed to spread apart sensing her presence, wider and wider, until the head of the xenomorph appeared between her pink opening._

 _Alex's tongue swirled around Kara's clitoris and the head of the xenomorph. The xenomorph began to extend further out, until it resembled a bony, rigid and fully erect penis._

 _Alex took the xenomorph between her own legs so that her and her sister could share it. Their bodies writhed as the xenomorph wriggled between them. Power Girl knelt down and licked the glistening exoskeleton until Alex and Kara both_ _orgasmed._

 _Power Girl and Supergirl whispered again to Alex in unison— Take me…._

 _Alex took the head of the xenomorph in her mouth until it hit the back of her throat. She choked and gagged and then desperately gasped for air…. Suddenly—she heard Kara's desperate pleas reverberating through her dreamscape: Don't swallow, Alex!_ _Don't swallow!_

* * *

Alex came to—the xenomorph was wrapped around her throat and Kara was hastily trying to get its telson uncoiled from her neck. She succeeded, swiftly yanking out the proboscis. Kara threw the creature so hard against the conference room wall it popped like a gastric acid-filled water balloon.

Alex coughed hard, vomiting out globs of a thick airplane glue-like mucus.

 _What the …hell …is going on_ , said Alex looking up to what was self-evident: The DEO had been overrun by the alien xenomorphs…

Where the hell did those things come from?

Kara helped Alex to her feet. I don't know but there are hundreds of them.

The DEO was a warzone of pandemonium, a waking nightmare of sanguine carnage.

Security was firing at the Alien creatures as they leapt through the air and scampered over the walls, ceiling and floors. Some DEO personnel collapsed on the floor with the alien parasites hugging their faces.

Alex looked around the conference room—the surviving crew of the Azuera had met their final fate—sprawled out dead—the same burst holes in their chests as Kane.

Luckily, Kara had vaporized the internal Alien parasites before they had wriggled their way out to the rest of the base.

We need to get out of here, Alex.

We're not going anywhere—the base is on emergency lockdown. _You_ couldn't even bust out of here.

Well—what then?

Get me to my office.

 _What?_

Alex grabbed a rifle off a fallen security officer—a xenomorph affixed to the man's face.

Hey, guys. Hate to interrupt, but can I tag along? It was Brett… _alive_.

Alex looked at her sisters. Is he infected?

Kara did a quick x-ray scan of Brett. He doesn't have that gray fuzzy thingy in him like the others. Why do we need to go to your office?

I'll tell you on the way. Follow me now, said Alex handing a rifle to Brett, then added, Controlled burst. Fire if you only have to. I don't want those things leaking anymore of that acid on my base.

Between Alex's extraordinary aim, Kara's heat vision, and a handful of DEO agents rushing to their ranks, they were able to get to the elevator and up to the situation room.

Seal off this floor now, barked Alex to security, I don't care if you have to bury us in here—we'll worry about getting out later!

Once inside her office, Alex dumped her mail on her desk and began frantically going through it.

…What…the hell… are you doing, asked Kara.

Alex found the small padded manila envelope she'd been looking for. There was a single word printed above the address label: _Spartoi_

The package hadn't been mailed, but dropped off in her office personally.

Alex repeated the word aloud.

 _Spartoi_? What the hell is that? Kara asked.

In Greek mythology the Sportoi were warriors that sprang up from dragon's teeth planted in the ground by… Alex opened the package, inside was a tiny vial with a clear liquid inside. … ** _Cadmus_**.

 _Cadmus_? Isn't that the same name as that super dubious project your snow patrol boyfriend warned you about?

A note dropped out of the package, Alex picked it up and read it out loud— _Add this to your air infiltration system. D.O.T. Hazard Class 6. Just like Lemmings. Hope you can return the favor someday—Sincerely,_ _ **Maxwell Lord**_ _._

You've got to be kidding me. How did he even know about this? I don't like this, Alex, not one bit, insisted Kara.

I don't either—but it might be our only chance at stopping the Alien parasites… and saving the base.

How did those things spread so quickly?

I don't know… there must be another phase of their life cycle we haven't seen yet.

Kara winced then asked, What did it feel like… when it was… ya know, down your throat?

It reminded me of medical school when we had to take turns intubating each other… only a thousand times more traumatic. Alex touched her throat as if the xenomorph's tail was still wrapped around it.

It's the phantom limb that keeps on giving, she added.

Kara tried to hug her, but Alex pulled away.

What's going on with you? You've been acting weird ever since Power Girl showed up. Alex was silent. Kara continued, I told you you shouldn't have slept with her.

No you didn't, snapped Alex.

Well, I would have if I would've known about it. She's a wild child version of me, Alex. Unpredictable, rash and brash.

Look, I appreciate all your _super_ advice, but from now on …my sex life—is my sex life.

This is so unlike you—when have we ever kept secrets from each other?

Kara! We could go down this rabbit hole indefinitely, and follow every tasty morsel of— pretzel logic we can come up with, but unfortunately, we've also got a mission to complete.

Kara swiped the vial from her sister's hand. Where would you like me to stick this?

Both girls were ready to exchange blows.

Alex got up in Kara's face. … _Now you're just baiting me_...

Kara closed her eyes and clenched her fists in restraint. Just tell me where the location of the air infiltration system is, so I can end this.

You've got to wear a Hazmat suit, Kara. We've all got to put one on before you release… _whatever_ that toxin is that Lord just slipped under our door.

I just hate the fact that it's _him_ that's helping us, said Kara.

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara hugging her tight. Yeah, me too… but the DEO… it's more important to me than my pride at this moment.

Why are we both having the same dreams?

Am I dressed in the purplish…

Yeah.

And we were both…

Yeah.

I don't know. I'm totally freaked out about it too, Kara.

 **K** ara was surprised when Alex presented her with her very own Hazmat suit. Unlike the rest of the DEO, which stayed with the whole charcoal-black, paramilitary-armored motif, Kara's suit was straight up Supergirl – blue, red and white, and with the House of El emblem right on the breastplate. She carried the suit in a backpack and would don it once she released Lord's deadly toxin into the air infiltration system.

Alex would monitor Kara from the safety of the situation room. She looked at a screen that was connected to a camera in Kara's headset.

Kara, check you camera. There seems to be a...

Kara didn't see the loose beam of the door frame as she entered the med labs. When she opened the door to the infirmary the beam dropped on her head.

...that's better. Pan it around a bit.

Kara made her way to an emergency stairwell. She would continue down to the basement that housed the facility's generators and air infiltration system. The security cameras that typically monitored every square inch of the DEO's base had broken down from this point on.

Alex would be relying strictly on Kara's headset comlink and camera for sight and sound of what had transpired on the floors below the situation room.

Kara held up the tiny vial in her hand that was the supposed to be the cure to the disease of the xenomorph infestation.

You got an alien bug infestation. I'm the exterminator. Talk to me, Sis. What did your analysis show of Lord's bug killer?

It's some type of Bacillus anthracis as best I can determine. I didn't want to take it out for further study.

Bass-a-silly-us— _what_?

It's a spore, Kara, like anthrax, but I have the feeling Lord's concoction is much more … _deadlier_.

What did the rest of his notes say?

There was a brief breakdown of the agent's organic structure, just enough to convince me to use it against the xenomorphs… also a rather cryptic footnote.

What's that?

Alex read it to her sister— _Pain and suffering… most any life-form …will do anything to alleviate symptoms._

Yet again, another creepy layer of Maxwell Lord is revealed, said Kara. She looked down as her foot passed through a missing step— corroded away—huge holes pockmarked the stairwell where the xenomorphs's acid had eaten through.

The emergency stairwell is totally gone. Do you see what I'm seeing, Alex?

Alex looked at the monitor. The xenomorph's acid had eaten down through the concrete and the stairwell's reinforced girders. Yeah—I don't get it. There was no report of gunfire on the stairs.

Alex… I don't think anyone is going to be EVACing through here unless they have grappling hooks and a climbing harness…or they can fly. I'm going to need to fly down myself from here. What about the elevators?

No dice. They're still down. If you were thinking of descending that way, you'd need to remove the entire car, and _please don't do that_. If there are people trapped on the lower levels you need to get them out before you disperse that toxin.

If I find anyone alive I'll put them in the elevator and push it back up.

Agent Donovan approached Alex. Director Danvers, you've got a call on the emergency line.

Any word from Director Henshaw?

Nothing yet, mam.

Who's the call from?

McMurdo Station.

Put it through now. Alex picked up the phone off the console.

This is Director Danvers, she spoke into a void of white noise.

…after a moment of crackling and hissing static an intermittent voice answered back…

Alex? — it was McReady.

McReady—it's good to hear your voice.

I'm sending you a link… recon footage …Azuera… _Alex?_

Yeah, I'm still here.

I think… you should… watch in private.

Okay—let me get to my office.

 _What?_

 _GOING TO MY OFFICE._

Alex jogged into her office. It was mostly dark, except for a single lamp on her desk. Whatever was happening down in the station's self-contained power plant had robbed over half the energy reserves from the rest of the facility. They were now running on backup generators. Alex flipped open her laptop

McReady, you still there?

Yep.

Alex saw the footage file in her inbox that he'd sent her.

…Alex?

…Yeah?

Before you click… I… better…you saw….first.

Alex opened the file and played it.

She saw McReady. He was talking to someone behind the camera but there was no sound. Alex turned up the volume of her headset but it didn't do anything.

McReady…there's no audio.

 _What?_

Alex continued to watch— McReady pointed at the DEO agent holding the camera and had him direct it at a twisted array of metal beams that had been ripped from the hull. Alex recognized the area from the ship's schematics. They were in engineering.

Held within the buckled and contorted metal— _crucified and hung upside down_ was a lifeless body.

McReady got in closer – the woman was naked, her dislocated arms hung down like a broken rag doll—her neck had been shattered so severally it caused her head to sway like a bell's clapper. McReady took the camera from the agent and got down on his knees to show the woman's face.

Alex clasped her hands over her mouth, just in case a scream slipped out falsely alarming the base.

The dead woman was _her_ … or rather another her. This must be _Helena_ , she thought— _The Huntress_ —Dead. Murdered.

There was only one person Alex knew of who had the power to shape metal into the macabre and intricate death knell she saw before her… Supergirl, but there was only one who had access and possible motive— _Power Girl_.

 **K** ara floated down the emergency stairwell, keeping her eyes and ears alert for DEO survivors. The xenomorphs' acid had reduced the stairwell to a mining shaft. When she got to the first sub-level basement the walls around her suddenly took on a decidedly different and drastic appearance. Some strange encrusted substance, vaguely resembling a hornet's nest, had attenuated itself into the base's meshed steel walls, pipes and cabling that it mimicked one continues infrastructure.

Are you seeing this, Alex?

Looks like some sort of secreted resin.

It wasn't Alex's voice that responded through her headset.

Who is this?

Sorry, it's me Agent Donovan.

Where's Alex?

She's on a call with McMurdo Station.

I'm coming to the end of the emergency stairwell. I'm on foot from here, Donovan.

Copy.

Kara approached the door that would lead to a short corridor and then out to Level 1 of the sub-basement. The air was thick with steam.

It's a hot mess down here, Donovan.

I'm picking up some low-level radiation. There might be a leak in the steam generators.

That's comforting.

Kara touched the wall. The resin was like some sort of epoxy that stuck to her fingers. She blew on them, freezing the organic substance, and then shook it off. The organic structure entwined with the concrete walls seemed like the insides of a great animal. Kara felt like she was Jonah in the Whale, but this belly of the beast was anything but heaven sent.

I'm hitting the second emergency stairwell now.

Copy.

The door was opened a crack, but some of the epoxy-like resin had formed into a 4ft high stalagmite that blocked the door from opening any further. Kara forced it, snapping the organic column. The _snap_ sent a reverberation echoing through the floor. Kara paused to listen, half expecting a frenzied assault from the crabby xenomorphs. But there was nothing just eerie silence and the condensed drip of steam.

Kara, I know this may not be a good time. But I've been analyzing some of the surveillance footage from the med labs. I think you should take a look... I'm sending it to your HUD now.

Kara pulled the eyepiece around to watch.

Donovan continued—I probably should have reported this to Henshaw… it was your sister who gave the order to release the Azuera crew from hypersleep. She tried to delete this footage but I found it… I was hoping to give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe you could tell me what's going on here?

The footage showed Alex walking out to the Symbioship. She passed her hand over it, and a hidden control panel opened. She typed in a code that caused the cockpit hatch to open. The xenomorph suddenly appeared, scampering across the floor it leapt onto Power Girl's face, hugging it.

Kara was thunderstruck. What the hell is this, Donovan?

I don't know—it's like she's possessed.

Kara pushed the button that opened the automatic doors to the engineering control room floor. The second shock of the day was there to greet her though even more macabre.

The DEO Agents and facility engineers had been cocooned in the same translucent epoxy—their organic tombs protruded from the niches and interstices of the engineering floor—engulfed in the viscous viny meat of a Dantean hellscape.

The control room led down a ramp to the reactor floor, which was covered with hundreds of tortoise shell like pods.

Please tell me those are giant pistachio nuts, Donovan.

* * *

 **A** lex continued to watch the footage McReady had sent her. He was still down in the Azuera's _C Deck_ , part of engineering. McReady held a dog tag up to the camera—it belonged to Commander Dallas.

The audio finally came on. Alex's could hear McReady's voice, Looks like Commander Dallas here tried to sabotage the ship.

McReady passed the camera over what appeared to be explosives.

Looks like he didn't get very far.

He panned the camera down off the edge of the catwalk to reveal where Dallas now lay crumpled and dead. A mash of milky white substance had spurted out of his cracked rib cage and snapped neck exposing a synthetic mesh of wiring.

McReady's voice came back over the intercom clearer, Looks like Dallas wasn't a human but some kind of android. I found two others—dead and squashed—both human— Ash CSO. CSO—what's that?

Chief Science Officer. Who was the other?

Engineer… _Brett Cole_.

Alex sensed him behind her. She went for her gun but it wasn't there in her holster.

Brett had been sitting in a chair in the shadows behind her the entire time she'd been on the call. He held up his hand as if to say 'hi'.

It's about time we met face-to-face, Alex.

You're not Brett Cole, are you?

Brett grabbed Alex and pulled her into his arms.

No, Alex…I am so much more.

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?

Brett smiled exposing a glossy layer of yellowish-white vampire teeth. Why I thought it was obvious... I want to kill Supergirl. But first I must have another taste of Alex Danver's exquisitely... delightful... bloody pu-ssy.

Brett sank his fangs into Alex's neck... yummy.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Well I bumped inside the magic man_

 _And he laid some tricks on me_

 _He said, 'You do need help, my friend'_

 _I whispered, 'Obviously'_

 _He laid a spread of Jacks and Queens_

 _And he bade me take my pick_

 _But every face it had your face_

 _I cried out, 'I am sick'."_

 **W** inn was a good guy, and he really didn't want to die, even if the cost was the best sex he could have ever hoped for in his life. He had fantasized about him and Kara doing it ever since the first day she walked into CatCo— a nerd-girl queen with bonus— superpowers. But Kara was hung up in permanent crush mode on James Olsen, buddy bud of Superman.

So when Karen Starr showed up on the scene, Kara's twin from a parallel universe, and dragged him into the empty conference room to hump, bump and grind his brains out, Winn thought he was getting the best of both worlds… _literally_. Kara the friend and Karen the friend with benefits.

Unfortunately, there seemed to be a slight snag in his new relationship, Karen was a homicidal maniac bent on ripping his head off his tiny Winn shoulders.

He tried to scream for help, but air was a commodity he no longer held. He looked at Karen's eyes aglow with otherworldly energy—Winn's conclusion—Power Girl was more possessed than a jelly donut full of cholesterol and high-fructose corn syrup.

Then there was a flash, a pinprick of light that seemed to inject the atmosphere and warp space and the essence of reality around he and Power Girl— bathing their bodies both in an ethereal green light.

Power Girl was frozen. Her grip around Winn's neck loosened, allowing him to turn his head and address the two men who seemed to materialize out of nothingness.

Winn looked at the two men. One wore a tan trench coat, had spikey blonde hair, and was toking a cigarette like he was on nicotine life-support. The man to his left could have been either his father, or an older twin brother, and was wearing an olive green trench coat, green fedora hat with matching mask and gloves. The ethereal green energy that lit the room came from a tiny emerald ring on the masked man's right middle finger.

Am I dreaming? Winn asked half oxygen deprived.

No, mate, but you're extremely lucky the two of us just arrived, replied the Brit in the tan trench coat.

Winn looked back up at Power Girl whose possessed pupils and cornea, which up to this point had been like searing white-hot balls of energy, had now reverted back to their beautiful baby blues.

What… happened to me…? Power Girl asked wavering on top of Winn like she'd been slipped a benzodiazepine sedative.

She looked down at Winn and her hands went from his chest back to his neck. **_What the hell did you do to me?_** DID YOU DRUG AND RAPE ME?!

Winn squeaked out a wispy—No.

Power Girls eyes flashed ruby heat. Winn was about to get vaporized.

Karen, he didn't do anything. You were under the spell of the Starheart, luv.

Power Girl knew the sound of the man's voice… _Alan Scott Constantine…The Green Lantern_.

Power Girl's grip loosened around Winn's neck.

… ** _Carnivean_** … I'm gonna kill him.

Alan took his coat off and wrapped it around Power Girl.

Aye, luv, but maybe we should find you some clothes first.

 **Brett had Alex pinned on** her desk. His hands moved over her aggressively pulling her tearing her clothes from her body.

Alex looked at the hands that were violating her—they were the hands of demon. The thing that had assumed the identity of the Azuera crew member known as Brett stuck its beastly cock in her. It was cold and the shaft looked like the gnarled branch of gray dead oak tree.

Alex looked back over her shoulder at the creature, and grimaced at the sight of its fangs, blood red eyes and bat-like features. She felt powerless, but at least now she knew the true face of what she was dealing with, and that knowledge gave her a target.

 _Carnivean_ , he whispered softly into her ear before its python like tongue searched and slithered around her body until it found and entered her anus.

I can take any form… perhaps you'd prefer the face of… _daddy._

Please…don't….

Carnivean bit gently into Alex's neck. Just as much as the thing had wanted to corrupt her, for whatever nefarious plot it had in store for Kara, there was no doubt in her mind that this hellish creature was consumed with a deep desire for her. Another possible advantage. Alex would play along.

She moaned with a controlled ecstasy, quietly searching for a weapon that J'onn had hidden in her desk. He had told her a new recruit of the JLA, Adam Strange, had given him the weapon as a gift during a recent mission. She was only to use the energy weapon if the direst circumstance presented itself. She categorized a forced sadomasochistic tryst with a powerful alien vampire—indeed a dire circumstance.

Carnivean was consumed by Alex in a wanton way—his attention split between the gratifications of whispering deriding and heinous things in her ear as his massive throbbing tongue and cock worked her like a toy puppet. His hands savagely grabbed at her breasts tweaking her nipples. Sweat dripped from Alex's body, she began to loose focus—her orgasm was inevitable.

I loved fucking your otherworld persona too, _The Huntress_ , right before I made our buxom Power Girl snap her pretty little neck. But her… I never wanted to turn….

Carnivean bit again into Alex's neck drawing her blood out into his mouth as his mass erection seemed to hit her in all the right places.

You just taste so fucking good, Alex Danvers.

Alex found the hidden compartment where J'onn had stashed the ray gun, the size of a Beretta 9mm. She grabbed it. And when Carnivean swung her around to fuck her face-to-face she fired the weapon point blank into his demonic eyes.

Carnivean fell backwards in screaming howling pain. The energy weapon had vaporized half his face, melted it like a rubber Halloween mask. Alex fired the gun again but this time directed the powerful beam right at his throbbing erection.

Again, Carnivean howled in pain.

I'LL KILL YOU!

Carnivean jumped to his feet, and grabbed Alex by the neck and held her up so her feet were dangling. She felt as if her head were about to pop off.

LET HER GO—CARNIVEAN!

Alex turned her eyes and saw that it was Power Girl, flanked by two men, one in a tan raincoat, the other in green.

Power Girl's heat vision hit Carnivean again in the cock—the tree limb sized appendage erupted into flame and exploded into ash.

Carnivean's grip loosened around Alex's neck. She fell to the floor.

The man in the green raincoat hit Carnivean with a nullifying blast from his power ring. Alex knew of the Green Lantern Corp from J'onn but had never witnessed one of them in action before.

Power Girl rushed to Alex's aid, helping her to her feet and wrapping her cape around her.

The man in the tan raincoat politely introduced himself to Alex.

Names John Constantine. I was at the little JLA soiree, when my doppelgänger from Power Girl's reality decided to crash the party. J'onn quickly pointed us in the direction of National City and the DEO.

Alex turned her attention to the Green Lantern, Alan Scott Constantine.

What the hell is that thing?

It was once a very powerful being, but jumping across multiple realities has all but retarded it. Carnivean believed that Supergirl and any derivation thereafter was a key source into taking over the kingdom of Heaven.

You're joking?

I wish I was, luv.

Oh my god, Kara.

Just then the door to Alex swung open. Kara had the head of the Queen Xenomorph in her hands. Kara looked like she had fallen into a blender, her clothes were torn and there were cuts all over her body where the alien undoubtedly clawed at her.

Kara smiled and said, You should see the other Aliens.

She dropped the Queen's head on the floor and tossed Lord's vial back to Alex.

Alex smiled. We didn't need to release it?

Nope. What's up with that… _thing?_

Alex smiled again and turned to Kara. He was the man of our dreams.


End file.
